nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice cream characters
The ice cream characters are the main characters of the Bad Ice-Cream series. Appearance Shaped like a swirled scoop of ice cream, the ice cream characters are made of three layers that lessen in length towards the top. Their facial features are two thick, brown eyebrows, thin black slits for eyes and a mouth spanning the distance between their eyes. Two tiny feet stick out from under the ice cream characters for walking. Depending on the player's choice in the game's menu, they may be brown, white or pink coloured, representing chocolate, vanilla and strawberry flavours. In Bad Ice Cream 2, there are three new flavours: sorbet (yellow), mint-choc-chip (green), bubble gum (blue). These characters were later added to the original Bad Ice-Cream. Game information Throughout the games, the ice cream characters must collect all the fruit present in each level in order to progress. They possess the ability of blowing out cold air to create rows of ice blocks and smash a row of them when put together on the same line, usually used for defense against enemies within a level. Contact with an enemy causes an ice cream character to fall backwards and melt into a puddle. Bad Ice-Cream 3 flavors On December 15 2013, Nitrome announced a new flavour of ice cream; Licorice. They also released a preview image of the new female ice cream character. Nitrome also stated on December 17 2013 that there is going to be a smokey bacon flavour . Nitrome Blog: More Ice-Cream Flavours! Nitrome Blog: Smokey Bacon Ice-Cream! Licorice ice cream preview.png|The preview image Smokey Bacon.png|Another preview image Other appearances *Super Stock Take - At the bottom of the right shelf in the background of Super Stock Take is a box with an ice cream character on it. *Ice Temple skin - The three original ice cream characters appear. A chocolate ice cream is watching the strawberry ice cream blowing ice and the vainilla ice cream squished by a Steamlands tank. *Icebreaker skin - A vanilla ice cream character appears standing on an ice block. A bubble gum ice cream character appears blowing ice onto a Viking. *Avalanche skin - A vanilla ice cream appears running away from an avalanche. *Bad Iceberg skin - A vanilla ice cream appears to be giant in order to crash everything in the skin. * December 24 2012 Friday update - A vanilla ice cream is seen kicking Cuboy. *Leap Day - Ice_cream_character_-_SSS.png|The ice cream character in Super Stock Take Ice Cream Ice Temple.png|The ice cream characters in the Ice Temple skin Icebreaker_skin_-_Ice_cream_characters.PNG|The ice cream characters in the Icebreaker skin Ice_cream_(Avalanche).png|The vanilla ice cream in the Avalanche skin VanillaicecreamBadIcebreg.png|The vanilla ice cream in the Bad Icebreg skin NitromeAd Ib.png|The strawberry ice cream in an advertisement for Nitrome as seen in Icebreaker A Viking Voyage. Christmas Ice Cream and Cuboy.png|The vanilla ice cream is seen kicking Cuboy in the December 24 2012 Friday update Xmas Party.png|Smokey Bacon in a Christmas blog post alongside Cuboy, Stretchy dog, Takeshi, Zapo, Dirk Valentine and the Nitrome Boss Gallery All images are found throughout the Bad Ice-Cream series unless specified. Ice_Cream_Selection.png|The three ice cream flavours as they appear on the character selection screen in Bad Ice-Cream Ice_Cream_Selection_Pink.png|The strawberry ice cream character being selected in Bad Ice-Cream Badicecream-strawberry-blowing-trans.png|An ice cream character blowing out ice from the front Ice_Cream_Inhale.png|An ice cream character inhaling air to blow ice Ice_Cream_Exhale.png|An ice cream character exhaling air to blow ice Vanilla.PNG|Vanilla in the Bad Ice Cream series Strawberry.PNG|Strawberry in the Bad Ice Cream series Chocolate.PNG|Chocolate in the Bad Ice Cream series Sorbet.PNG|Sorbet in the Bad Ice Cream series Mint Choc.PNG|Mint choc-chip in the Bad Ice Cream series Bubble Gum.PNG|Bubble gum in the Bad Ice Cream series Bad_ice_cream_meltdown.png|A melted bubble gum ice cream character Trivia *When playing in multiplayer mode, the two ice cream characters cannot pass each other on the same line in the Bad Ice-Cream series. * The ice cream characters may be based off Pac-Man. * The strawberry, mint-choc-chip, and smokey bacon ice cream characters are the only ones that have orange lips, and the rest have pink lips. * There are two female ice cream characters, sorbet and licorice. The rest are male. *The smokey bacon flavour actually started out as a joke, but with some research to prove the flavour's existence, it became a real flavour.Nitrome Blog: Smokey Bacon Ice-Cream! Notes Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Super Stock Take